Digital Bath
by Ayasha Yumi
Summary: This is sort of a songfic/Smut. To be honest, I hate smut, but we can pretend there's a plot somewhere in there D; Yuki x Kyo, one shot- Blah, review. LEMON.


A/N: Wow, I'm ripping currents with a song fic ;O Godfuck I love this song Digital Bath by Deftones, so I had to do it! It's an especially sexy song, and if you don't have problems with fucking fantastic rock music, I suggest you listen to it!

My first smut D; And normally, I **HATE **smut because I love ROMANCE, not RAUNCHY SEX WITH NO PLOT- but for the sake of my morality, lets pretend that they are an actual couple here~~

Disclaimer: I do NOT… NOT… NOT own Fruits Basket or it's characters. I do not influence Takaya Whatsherfaise in anyway whatsoever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You move like I want to_

_To see like your eyes do_

Crimson eyes followed slowly the slender form almost silhouetted by the dark night, the moon shone gently enough through the window as a breeze swept through, shivers running up his spine. The cinnamon toned boy opened his mouth just slightly to emit a gasp as his love's eyes gleamed through downcast lashes. Biting his lower lip, he reached out a hand to grasp hold of the pale and soft hand of his lover, who in turned walked a bit closer. The way the moonlight shown through the living room window highlighted gently the pale flesh of his lover's face. When his love's eyes gleamed a quick flicker of light through lilac eyes, the taller boy almost fell to his knees. Yuki's gentle palm cupped Kyo's face and for a moment his eyes clouded with lust, dipping closer to the cinnamon toned boys lips. His heated breath danced vaguely on Kyo's lips, and for now Kyo closed his eyes and leaned closer in the darkness. To his disappointment, Yuki pulled away leaving Kyo to feel the coldness from the opened window.

_We are downstairs…_

_Where no one can see_

_New life break away_

Kyo watch his lover dissipate from the moonlight's prominent ray, and into the darkness of the room toward the stairs. For he'd give anything to feel that heated and fervent love from his lovers body in his arms, but Yuki seemed to be playing games tonight. Somewhere through the darkness, Kyo's keen eyes could see the small seductive smile play on Yuki's pale lips. Once more, Kyo bit his lower lip at his own eagerness, lifting himself from the sofa he found himself moving toward Yuki. To his dismay, Yuki held out a hand in restraint.

"No games tonight, Kyo. I've got to bath," his voice was soft and silent, but to Kyo it was rather abrasive and unfair. Kyo didn't want to hear those words, Yuki was within arms reach, that soft, pale, hot body against his own would do much to benefit him tonight, but Yuki had something else on his mind. Kyo however, too, had his own plans.

"You're really gonna stop me? Let me join you," his voice was seductive and alluring, taking a step closer toward the slender boy and putting Yuki's hand down. Upon feeling Kyo's body up against his own he could smell the gentle boyish scent fill his nose.

_Tonight, I feel like more_

_Tonight, I…_

Kyo brought his lips to Yuki's pallid lips with a passionate kiss. Yuki leaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers through the taller boy's messy redhead tresses. Kyo's fervent, wet tongue licked softly over Yuki's warm lips, and being docile enough Yuki opened his mouth. Kyo's tongue wasted no time in entering Yuki's hot cavern of a mouth, tasting the sweetness of honeydew from the tea he drank prior to this moment. Kyo grasp a hold of Yuki's hips and pulled him closer, but the more Kyo forced their body's to make contact, that harder it was for Yuki to not trip over the steps in the darkness.

"_Hmn, Kyo…"_

Yuki hooked his arms around his lover, tasting Kyo, and tasting Kyo everywhere. He moaned quietly in between the fervent kisses until Kyo pulled his lips from Yuki's, much to his dismay. Kyo began to trail hot kisses down Yuki's jaw line, then unto his pale cool neck. Kyo found himself licking, nibbling, and kissing at Yuki's pale collar bone. Yuki threw his head back and let out a long and quiet moan, his nimble fingers flowing through the orange tresses of his lovers hair once more. Kyo's grazing gently onto Yuki's collar bone left a minor bruise, Yuki could tell, and he _loved _it.

Backing up enough to break Kyo's hold on him, the slender figure turned and ghosted up the stairs. Kyo watched a moment as the whiteness of his lover's skin seemed to glow against the dark, this let him know exactly were to find him. Yuki knew Kyo was following him, for he had anticipated this. Yuki opened the bathroom door, and the low dim orange light escaped and looked marvelous against the boy's pale features. He walked over to the tub to turn off the faucet, his lilac eyes glancing over the formation of bubbles floating atop the steaming water.

Any moment now, Kyo would come floating into the dimly lit bathroom and swallow his lover whole. Yuki heard the bathroom door open slightly, catching a glimpse of the deep crimson orbs landing on him. Kyo was relishing the sight of his dark haired lover, who for once he didn't need to strain his eyes to catch the whiteness of his flesh. The orange glow of the dim lights looked ecstatic yet seductive on Yuki's pallid features, Kyo noted privately, then took a step, then another step within, not having to take his eyes off of Yuki, he shut the door without turning. Yuki knelt from the tubs side to approach Kyo, and slowly he began to unbutton Kyo's shirt, running his hands along his smooth tanned chest. Kyo's fingers fiddled eagerly at the buttons on Yuki's silken Chinese style top, and with assistance it fell to the floor.

Kyo smiled eagerly as he brought his lips to Yuki's warm lips, wants, desires again, feeling their breath mix with another as his arousal started to waken. The feeling of Yuki's flesh against his own warm flesh was tantalizing to him, making him want more of what he could never have enough of. Pressing closer and closer to Yuki's body he could feel Yuki's erection against him, begging to come from the tight confines of his pants. Kyo hooked his thumbs between Yuki's waist band, pulling the pants downward from his slender hips, all the while Yuki watched him intently with lilac eyes. Yuki gasped at the coolness the washed over his erection as his pants and underwear fell to his ankles.

Yuki stepped from the puddle of clothing and pressed Kyo to the door, his downcast lashes tickling at Kyo's neck as Yuki kissed vehemently, his long fingers squeezing lightly at Kyo's brown nipples. This action emitted a gasp from Kyo's mouth as he felt Yuki's impatient erection rub up against him. Kyo closed his eyes as he felt Yuki stroke at his erection now freed from his own tight pants. The pants and boxers were now a puddle at his, stepping away from them, he let Yuki lead him in toward the tub.

He was a bit apprehensive as the hot water surrounded his body, and the tub began to slightly overflow from the mass of two people. The tub began spilling hot water and bubbles onto the floor as the two lovers began to kiss in the dim orange lighting.

_You make the water warm_

_You taste foreign_

_And I know you can see_

_The cord break away_

Beneath the hot water and bubbles, Yuki thrust his erection against Kyo's, causing Kyo to bite his lover's lip below him gently at the pressure. He let out a hazy moan as he returned the action, rubbing his erecting against Yuki's length and watching as Yuki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms weakly around Kyo's neck. Kyo smiled.

"Kyo… don't make me beg," Yuki panted in between moans as he threw his head back. Kyo relished the picture, in all honesty he had wanted Yuki to beg. He'd give all for Yuki to beg, to call his name, to moan _his _name, but right now even he didn't have the patience as his cock was begging for something hot and tight.

_Cause tonight I feel like more_

_Tonight I feel like more_

_Tonight, I feel_

_Feel like more, tonight…_

Kyo's hands worked beneath the hot water to coax Yuki in spreading his legs as far apart as possible. Yuki wrapped his legs around his lover, lilac meeting crimson longingly, desiring the moment they become one. He gasped as he felt Kyo seeping deep inside of him, tight, hot, soft at the same time. Kyo closed his eyes and grasped hold of Yuki's length…

_You breathed_

_Then you stopped_

Moan's elicited his pale lover's lips, and his own husky moans into his lovers dark hair as he thrust fervently into him. His lovers lilac eyes peered up to crimson eyes threw half lidded eyes, his face heating up with a blush as he lost himself in the sensation from the thrust and the strokes…

A pleasure pulsated throughout Kyo's body as he thrust deeper into his lovers body, feeling Yuki's nails gently run down his back.

"Deeper Kyo… deeper…" Yuki managed through panting and moaning, clutching onto Kyo's fiery tresses as Kyo obeyed willingly. Yuki buried his face in Kyo's neck as he tried to restrain his moans. They were growing louder and louder as Kyo's cock thrust up against Yuki's _spot, _and has his grip on Yuki's erection gotten tighter.

Kyo thrust harder and faster within Yuki, getting caught up, he also had to control the volume of their moaning. The last thing he needed was for someone to find out of their secret affair.

Yuki's eyes began to cloud as the pleasure was becoming almost unbearable, and he knew if Kyo kept this up his moans would begin to wake up the house. Kyo, sensing this, took his unoccupied hand from under the water and covered Yuki's mouth. Kyo felt the hot air of Yuki's moans on his palm as he continued to thrust forcefully in his lovers body, and continued his ministrations with his hand.

Yuki bit down on Kyo's hand as his orgasm ripped and electrical current throughout his body, his seed dispersing and dissolving in the warm bathwater. Even though his hand was covering his lovers mouth, the loud moan did not go unnoticed. Not soon after did Yuki release his seed that Kyo too filled up Yuki with essence of him…

_I breathed then…_

Panting from the intense orgasm, Kyo closed his eyes and leaned into his lovers neck, kissing it as sweat trickled down his face.

_And tonight_

_I feel like more_

_Tonight…_

And then they heard the bathroom door open…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D; I have issues. I have mad issues.

Mad mad mad issues.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
